


A Dream Itself is but a Shadow

by basiltonn



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dreaming, Dreams, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basiltonn/pseuds/basiltonn
Summary: Ronan dreams about intimacy issues because I know how to write underlying themes.





	A Dream Itself is but a Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, I can do whatever I want, although, I may extend.  
> Also, title's from Hamlet even though I am currently mad at Shakespeare

The dream started without any light and with a boy. The boy stood, naked. But he was not afraid. Darkness encapsulated the space, hushing the world. And then a light began to flicker.   
The boy was Ronan Lynch.  
Ronan Lynch opened his eyes and looked at the light, in a daze. A light across the room beamed then, flushing Ronan with light. Another did the same until Ronan was fully illuminated, the spotlight was on him. The rest of the world stayed dark. And then a separate light began to flicker against the room. A whisper of a figure arose from the shadow and then disappeared as the light began to fail again. Ronan took a step closer. The lights followed. The figure began to approach him too, his dim light following. Ronan bit on his lip and squared his shoulders. Adam Parrish stood across from him. Ronan started to say his name, but no words came out. A grin peeled across Adam’s face and he began to snicker. Ronan wanted to tell him to stop, but he couldn’t find the words,   
“Look at you!” The words slithered out of the other boy’s mouth,  
“Stop!” Shouted Ronan, but the words caught in his throat. Adam’s laughter grew more forceful, it melded with a song that started in the background. The song was barely audible, but Ronan could hear it. He knew it well. Neil Young’s Sugar Mountain. It was being played on a record player. The record was popping. Ronan couldn’t take it. 

Now you say you're leaving home  
Because you want to be alone  
Isn't it funny how you feel  
When you're finding out it's real?

 

Sung the record. The last line kept on playing over and over. It melded with Adam’s laugh and Ronan tried to yell but he couldn’t and Adam just kept laughing and laughing. Ronan fell to his knees,   
“Stop it!” He started to sob and then Adam folded into a mess of black matter. The lights flickered out until the real Ronan woke up with a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-macfL0MdM  
> Tumblr: basiltonn.tumblr.com  
> ****  
> I'm not gonna lie, I chose that song randomly from my music library (that I share with my mom) but I think it's a good fit for Ronan. All about growing up and shit, you should give it a listen


End file.
